


Sin, Repented

by DomeKatz



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomeKatz/pseuds/DomeKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill for Praggnificient on Tumblr: http://praggnificent.tumblr.com/post/93551260746/</p><p>Sebastian attacks Anders but Anders gets the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin, Repented

     “Alright, Anders, wait here and stay out of sight. I’ll grab some food and be right out. Okay?”

     “I’ll be fine, love.”

     “I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

     “I’ll be fine; no one has tried to kill us in weeks. Today will be no different. Besides, I can take care of myself.”

     “I know that, just… Stay sharp.”

     “Garrett, I’m starving.”

     “Alright, chill yourself. I know how you Grey Wardens need your food. Geez…”

     It’s odd, being on the run again. It’s odd because this time I have someone with me. I’m just so used to doing things on my own. Even though we’ve been together for years, it just still hasn’t set in that we’re, together.

_This view is beautiful… You can see the Amaranthine clear as day between the trees. Maybe I should ask Hawke if we could swim, maybe. All this walking does get tiring. Wait, what was that crunching behind me?_

     Had I not moved my head, the arrow would have pierced through my head for sure, the very unique arrow. There’s only one person in all of Thedas that I know of who has those specific arrows…

     “Very unlike you to miss, Choir-Boy.”

     “You do not get to call me that, abomination!”

     Sebastian shot another arrow, this time grazing my cheek.

     “Ouch! Why so harsh? I mean, it’s not like I blew up the Chantry… Oh yeah, that’s right! That’s exactly what I did!”

     “I said I would come for you…”

     “That’s right. You did. Might I suggest something? Don’t. I mean, look at Elthina. Bitch got on my wrong side and look what happened to her.”

     “You will not speak of the Grand-Cleric in that manner!”

     Another one, this time missing me completely. I knew where this was going and I needed to end it before he hurt anyone else.

     “The, late, Grand-Cleric.”

     “In the name of the Maker, shut your mouth! I’ll kill you right now!”

     “You’d think if the first three arrows failed in doing so, you’d get the hint and give up.”

     “You will pay for your transgressions!”

     I waited for him to draw his next arrow, before sending out a Telekinetic Burst. Hawke and I have been trying to learn Force Magic. Need all the advantages we can get, so why not try and master all schools of magic. I’ve still refused to practice Blood Magic, even though Hawke has long since garnered its full power. But watching Sebastian fly through the air and onto the ground, I noticed his bow flew in the other direction. So I used more Force Magic to pull the bow over to me and I grabbed the two arrows that had landed by me when he shot them before.

     “You monster! What kind of evils have you gotten yourself into now? I may not have my bow but don’t think I don’t have others…”

     I drew an arrow as he turned to run away. It was the first time I had ever used a bow before, seeing as I have had no use for one. So I was thoroughly surprised when I shot the arrow and it hit Sebastian right in the middle of his back. I watched him fall to the ground and walked towards him.

     “You… Murderer… How do you… Live with yourself…”

     “It’s not easy, Choir-Boy, I can assure you.”

     “You… Bastard…”

     “Silence, go in peace. Maker guide this one to your side. By all teachings, this one is blessed. This one has stood in the face of all that is corrupt and evil, and has not faltered. This one has served as peacekeeper and champion of which is just. This one is righteous, a light in the shadows. May he be as loyal and kind to you, in death, as he was to me, in life. So let it be.”

     “So… Let… It… Be… Thank… You…”

     I looked upon the face of this man I once called friend. And this face was smiling and tears streamed down it. I sat by his side, until he breathed his last breath. That moment when his eyes finally closed.

     It is relieving, knowing that not only is the threat of him killing me gone, but that I allowed him to die in peace. I allowed him the gift of forgiveness to give to me. And he did so. He had forgiven me for my sins, and now it feels as though the weight of the world is off my shoulders.

     “Anders?”

     “Yes, love?”

     “Where are you?”

     “Over here…”

     “There you a-Anders, what have you done?’

     “What does it look like?”

     “You killed Sebastian!”

     “He shot first.”

     “Yeah, it’s just…”

     “Garrett, I have freed myself. Freed myself from my past. This one last, personal debt, repaid. This one last, personal wrong, made right. Sebastian did not die angry. He died freed as well. Freed from the torment that he burdened himself with in his quest for vengeance.”

     “Yeah, I can tell since he’s smiling like the Choir-Boy I knew.”

     “It’s odd, but I’ll miss him.”

     “Yeah… Well, let’s go, I’m feeling a dip in the Amaranthine after lunch.”

     “Sounds perfect, love…”

_I’m sorry it came to this, Sebastian. But you understand now, right. Maker, I hope so. You were a good friend, and maybe in another life we can be friends again. Friends in a world that is truly in the Maker’s image._


End file.
